The Gladiator and The Queen
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: The Gladiator and the Ice Queen finally tie the knot in this short but sweet oneshot. *Ice Man universe, mawwiage is what bwings us togwvehah today...


**Finally! The marriage of Queen Elsa and Crixus from my story, The Ice Man. I had to sit on it for a few weeks while I got settled into my new house and tried not to die from my ridiculous workload and other writing thingies. Seriously. Our office had legit twice as much work this summer thanks to Walmart telling our client "lol btw we need all new/updated packaging stuff this year kthx". KILL ME. Thankfully it's been winding back down, giving me some more time to focus on my other arts as well as editing The Ice Man (which I will be posting to my Tumblr as I slooowly work through it because I don't want to mess with updating it here).**

**Sappy silly goodness. Just a little bit, it's pretty short. And the last you're gonna get of them for a while yet. Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel to Ice Man later in the fall around the beginning of October! (though that doesn't include any Modern Ice Man AU work I might post sometime soon… and two more parts to INK Elsanna is on the board…)**

The Gladiator and The Queen

It was a beautiful day.

An absolutely _gorgeous_ day.

The sky was a rich cerulean blue dotted with fluffy buttermilk clouds that lazily skated across at the behest of a light summer breeze. The steep rolling mountains of purple and dark green and stony slate gray ran right to the edge of the calm fjord, their caps jutting and reaching to the sky like proud kings. The highest peaks were patched with the purest white snow. In the distance on the edge of the water was the glittering jewel of Arendelle, all gleaming marble and purple and green standards fluttering languidly in the wind current. The green tile shingles on the Keep reflected the bright sun and seemed to glow with warmth. Ships were sailing to and fro through the Sea Gate, ranging from small pleasure dinghies to fishing barges to a vessel of the Royal Naval Fleet departing on patrol with crisp white sails. All was well in the cities and the markets. Everyone was in high spirits. Even the vilest citizens in the Wharves were on their best behavior for just today.

The reason for this bout of unusual tranquility was that just a mile and a half North of the royal city in a rolling open field that kissed the edge of the fjord, a wedding was underway. And it just so happened to be the ceremony of the century (so far) between her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle; and Her Majesty's Royal Guard, Protector of Arendelle, newly anointed Duke, Sir Crixus of Arendelle. It was a small affair with only the royal family and their most trusted friends and political acquaintances. Over all, the attendance reached one hundred and twenty-two, not including guards and footmen and maids and musicians that swelled their numbers to three hundred and six. Ribbons and banners of warm cream and pristine white fluttered in the soft breeze, but not enough to cause the sharp snap and pop of cloth abruptly pulled tight. A large paddock that butted against the waters held nearly an entire equestrian herd that had shuttled the wedding party out to the venue. Uphill a ways was a series of large tents, outfitted for guests should they wish to spend a rugged night under the stars. Another fifty yards away was a solitary tent of dark greens and blues-obviously for the newly-weds. Transportation back to the castle was also offered, but many were finding the fun in a night of camping ahead of them. In between the horses and makeshift hotel, a large expanse of freshly mown lawn opened up the space and held a large pavilion of creamy canvas and warm mossy green ribbons. The structure was enormous and could easily fit the three hundred and six present bodies, and a bit of delicate icy magic formed into thin geometric lattices helped secure the support beams.

The guests were seated comfortably in sturdy wooden folding chairs with cushy pillow seats. A warm breeze ruffled hair and light summery clothing that breathed easily in the relaxing sunlight. Eyes were having a hard time staying dry, hearts were swelling in breasts, and grins threatened to split almost every face in the crowd. An elegant arbor of woven wicker, sparkling ice crystals, and white ribbon created a gentle framing for the scene before them. The Bishop that had conducted the Queen's Coronation was smiling serenely as he meandered his way through his Homily, keeping it short and sweet before continuing on to the recitation of vows. In front of him stood the beaming couple, a fair skinned slender woman and a tall tanned man-quite poetically each other's night and day.

The Queen was wearing her mother's wedding dress, just like her sister had before her. It had been altered, however, getting rid of the heavy petticoats in exchange for a more free-flowing look. Her sparkling crown of silver and jewels and ice was nestled in her elegantly twisted platinum blonde hair. Bare manicured toes poked out from under the crisp satin and wiggled nervously in the closely cropped grass as rings were exchanged and slipped on trembling fingers. When the bride had been ready to walk down the isle, she was so nervous she couldn't walk straight and had dissolved her shoes with a few strides. When her groom had realized this as the Princess handed her off, he paused the ceremony and pulled off his own boots. When she had asked why while trying not to laugh, he told her that he was with her every step of the way. The gesture nearly made her cry.

Across from her, the Gaul was snappily dressed in a finely tailored military suit. His breeches were Arendelle's green and ended at the knee to expose bare shins and feet, and a navy officer's jacket was cleanly cut to his imposing silhouette. Gold epaulets capped his broad shoulders and a few gleaming ribboned medals he had earned were pinned to his left chest. Across his chest front from his right shoulder to his left hip and around his back was a deep navy sash of his station as a Royal Guard. The gladius he usually kept strapped to his waist was replaced by the former King's ceremonial saber, polished to a high gleam. A simple silver circlet rested on his brow and stood out handsomely against his closely shorn hair and tanned skin. To everyone present, they were the picturesque wedding couple of a fairytale. Very few of the people present knew what kind of violent and bloody challenges they had endured and almost didn't survive.

Crixus leaned down and kissed the Queen chastely on the mouth, their lips curling in bright smiles as the ceremony completed. The guests rose to their feet with enthusiastic applause and cheered as the newly wed pair linked hands and nearly skipped back down the isle. People couldn't help but laugh when they swept past with giggles and chuckles, their arms swinging in between them. The Princess and Prince-Consort who had been seated in the front row followed after them with their young children in tow, leading the rest of the guests out after them. The party migrated to the pavilion where the musicians had already started to play and footmen were ready and waiting. Food and drink was served for a late lunch or early dinner, dances were danced, speeches made, presentations of gifts given, and many happy wishes were made to the Queen and new Prince-Consort. They were well into the night when Kristoff began calling for the bride or the groom to say something before he took his children back the castle and off to bed. The Gaul presented a clipped expression of thanks, not trusting his slightly imbibed tongue to say something meaningful that wouldn't embarrass a few parties in the room, but his new wife stood and saved him as she had on multiple occasions.

"Two years ago just after the Summer Solstice, I accompanied Crixus to Surgeon Claudius to… oversee the removal of a brand of slavery from his former life. Now, just to clear the air, I never saw him as such. But… There was something he said to me that evening that has stuck with me ever since… He told me that I set him free. Now at the time, I was still very much in denial about my feelings over all, and was far too occupied with trying not to die prematurely…" A smattering of rueful laughter made her pause.

"But I… I hadn't realized it then, but over time, he did the same for me. Because of Crixus, I have never felt more free in my life."

Awws and coos were drowned out by catcalls and wolf whistles when the former gladiator swooped down and stole a heated kiss from the blonde monarch. The woman blushed a fiery red and hid her face in his chest as he held her tight with a teasing grin. The Queen pouted a little bit for the rest of the evening, but a few whispered words from her husband had her eager to leave about two hours later. By that time, guests had either already filtered off to bed or back to the castle… or gotten so completely inebriated that they were dumped into the tents that had been provided. Those who were planning on staying the night out under the stars were still celebrating with gusto as they waved away the few that were the last group back to the Keep. While the guests were distracted, the Queen had pulled the Gaul to his feet, her bottom lip snagged in between her teeth. They had almost made it to the edge of the tent when the Princess sidled up to them, a groom patiently waiting a few yards away in the dark with her horse. She discretely beckoned her sister over with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

The red head pulled the blonde into a tight hug and whispered that she left a gift for them in their tent. Elsa couldn't help but let her brows shoot up in curiosity and thanked her quietly-for whatever it was. The Princess hugged her new brother-in-law as well before mounting and disappearing off into the night in the direction of the castle.

"_What words did she share with you?"_ Crixus's raspy voice rumbled next to her in the dark, switching to Latin to keep their conversation private.

"_She said she left us a gift… I'm nervous to know what it is."_

"_It is not some… contraption that she and Kristoff enjoy using, is it?"_ He asked warily, aware of the _interesting_ appetite the couple held.

"_I certainly hope not."_ She mumbled more to herself than her new husband. _"I don't really find the appeal of being suspended."_

The Gaul laughed lowly in his chest and scooped up the Queen with his left arm, pinning her hips to his side with a sturdy arm. She leaned her torso away from him so she could see his face, balancing herself with her slender hands on his broad shoulders. "_What if I desire you suspended?"_

Elsa's stomach swooped at the innuendo and smirked at him through the dim moonlight, their tent approaching quickly thanks to his long strides. She dipped her fingers under the back of his collar and grinned wider when he squirmed.

"_Well I suppose then you'll just have to suspend me."_

Crixus didn't bother to muffle his bark of laughter at her cheeky response and carried her over the "threshold" and into the tent. The ground was covered in canvas and a soft rug, purple and green rosemaling patterns almost lost on the black wool and low lighting from the few candles scattered about the tent. On the left was a trunk of their clothing for the next few days if they chose to take their time. Directly across was a cushioned soft pallet of furs and blankets and an almost obscene amount of pillows that neither one of them really cared for. There was a heavy curtain pulled to the side that they could manipulate to create a divider. Thankfully, there was no suspended swinging contraption hanging anywhere from the supports and they both let out a relieved sigh. Lastly on the right side of the room, there was a small table for two with a pair of comfortable low chairs. On that table were not just their provisions of a few beverages and snacks, but a heavy earthenware jar with a green bow on top-the only item that Elsa eyed suspiciously. Crixus set her down and followed her gaze, a mild frown of curiosity rippling across his features.

"_That is the gift?"_

"_I think so…"_

Elsa crossed the short distance to the table with the Gaul on her heels, his fingers brushing at her sides. The Queen plucked the bow from its perch and pried open the lid with deft fingers. Her eyes widened at the immediate smell of fresh chocolate sauce and her mind transported her back to a warm day in late spring and the hilariously inappropriate conversation she had with her sister before watching an all-out sparring match of the Keep's guards. Crixus peeked over her shoulder and pulled her gently into his front.

"_What is it?"_

"_Its… chocolate."_

She almost laughed when she heard the gears turning in his head. "_Why did she give us chocolate? It is for eating, and I have had enough to eat."_

"_Well, dear husband…"_ Elsa tried the word out as she spun in his arms with a wickedly knowing grin. "_I believe what is being suggested to us… is that we are the dish to be topped."_

The Gaul's eyes widened and darkened considerably at the suggestive comment and growled more than spoke,

"_This idea entertains me more than suspension."_

"_I feel the same… but we should pick one of the uglier blankets to sacrifice."_

Crixus didn't need to answer, a predatory grin nearly splitting his face as he swooped in for a kiss that would hardly be the last one that night.


End file.
